


Stealin' My Heart

by Thatoneloser_kid



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Multi, Potentially a road trip Fic if you guys like it, They are all runaways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 18:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18413636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatoneloser_kid/pseuds/Thatoneloser_kid
Summary: “I'm leaving as soon as I turn eighteen,” Hope said.“Where?” Penelope asked.“No idea,”“Maybe we could all go,” Josie suggested offhandedly, reclining back on the blanket, both Penelope and Hope mirroring her, Hope hooking an arm behind her head.“Thelma and Louise this shit,” Penelope added with a little laugh.“Didn't they die?” Hope asked.“Mm,” Penelope hummed, “Went out in a blaze of glory.”





	Stealin' My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think? And if I should make this into a road trip fic.
> 
> Thank you for reading, and if you have any prompts send them to me on tumblr? thatoneloser-kid.tumblr.com

Finding the diner had been an accident.

 

She had stumbled inside after the accident, her face bloodied, her arm broken.

 

The waitress turned around, a smile on her face when Hope entered.

 

“Hi, what-” she trailed off when she realised the state Hope was in. “Pen, call nine-one-one.” she said, rushing around the counter and guided Hope to sit, kneeling down in front of her. “What's your name?”

 

“Hope,” Hope answered, still feeling a little light headed and completely disassociated.

 

“Hope, I'm Josie.” The girl offered with a soft smile, her hand pressing against her own chest. “Can you tell me what happened, Hope?”

 

“It was a car, it- uh- it hit me and took off, these were the only lights I could see.”

 

“Hey,” Josie whispered, prompting Hope to look at her, eyes slightly glazed. “Honey, I think you might be in shock.” She whispered, taking ahold of Hope’s quivering hand. “Are you bleeding anywhere? You look like you hit your head pretty badly.”

 

“I'm- I don't know.”

 

Josie checked her over, probably noting how her entire body was shaking, and how she was cold and clammy.

 

“Ambulance is on its way.” Another voice said, but Hope was too far in her head to register it. “Is she okay?”

 

“I don't know,” Josie admitted, and the girl moved to kneel beside her.

 

“Hey, I'm Penelope.” Hope blinked, bringing her focus to the girl. “Can you tell me what happened?”

 

“A car,”

 

Penelope nodded, even though it wasn't a lot. “You've definitely livened up our night, I'm fed up making greasy burgers for truckers.” she said. “And you are certainly more charming.”

 

Hope probably would have been flattered, maybe a little flustered, if she wasn't so concerned with the fact that she couldn't stop shaking.

 

“I can't stop shaking.” she admitted, panicked.

 

“That's okay, it's just the adrenaline.” Josie assured, turning to Penelope. “Go get a blanket from the back.”

 

Penelope stood, but stopped when Hope grabbed her wrist.

 

“Don't - I'm sorry- I-”

 

“It's okay,” Penelope assured, kneeling down again, placing her hand over Hope’s, still clutching her wrist. “We’re here, we're with you. You're safe now, I promise.”

 

“Tell us about yourself, Hope?” Josie requested.

 

“I don't- there's nothing to tell.” Hope shrugged.

 

“Oh, come on,” Penelope said. “I'm sure you're more interesting than you're letting on.”

 

“How about we tell you about us?”

 

Hope swallowed and nodded.

 

“Okay, that's Penelope, she's kind of a bitch but in a good way.” Josie grinned crookedly, and Hope felt her lips lift, if only briefly. “She's an asshole, but very sweet, and she she makes fantastic coffee and loves the beach.”

 

“And that's Josie. Resting pouty face and the purest heart you'll ever come across. She can also be an asshole sometimes, but who can't? She loves the stars and puppies.”

 

“Who doesn't like puppies?” Josie shrugged.

 

The paramedics showed up a few minutes later, quickly ushering Hope into the ambulance.

 

She woke up the following day, in a hospital bed with her arm in a sling and a pretty bad headache. The doctor told her she had a few broken ribs, a fractured ulna, and a concussion,but was ultimately very lucky.

 

She was discharged and escorted back to her foster family that night.

 

She headed straight for her room, ignoring the fake concerns from the couple.

 

It took her three days to go back to the diner, her face still all bruised and cut, and her ribs still aching.

 

“Hi, what can I-” Josie stopped when she turned and noticed who it was. “It's you.”

 

“Yeah, I just wanted to stop by, say thank you for the other night.”

 

“Of course,” Josie assured, leading Hope over to a nearby booth. “How are you?”

 

“Yeah, okay, considering.”

 

“Hey, it's you, shellshock girl.” Penelope said, appearing from the back, a few plates balanced in her arms, she moved a table and dropped them off before moving to the table Hope was at.

 

“Penelope,” Josie scolded.

 

“My friends call me Hope.” Hope shot back, and Penelope grinned.

 

“Shellshock girl it is, then.”

 

Hope actually found herself laughing, but it trailed off when there was a sharp pain in her side.

 

“Are you okay?” Josie asked, looking her over.

 

“What's your diagnosis?” Penelope added, sliding up onto the counter.

 

“Couple of broken ribs, fractured ulna, concussion.” Hope rhymed off. “But I'm surprising good, considering.”

 

“What happened?”

 

“A car hit me, they stopped, but I think once they saw I was alive they took off.” Hope shrugged.

 

“Dicks,” Penelope grumbled.

 

“Dicks,” Hope agreed.

 

“Can we get you anything, Hope?” Josie offered.

 

“No, no. I'm okay, I just stopped by to thank you both, you calmed me down a lot.”

 

“Well, as a thank you, how about you try my coffee?” Penelope said.

 

“I remember hearing you make the best coffee,”

 

“And Josie makes the best grilled cheese.” Penelope said, and Josie grinned proudly. “It would be a real crime if you didn't try it.”

 

Hope glanced between the two girls, taking in their hopeful faces.

 

“Okay, sure.”

 

“Great,” Penelope smiled, swinging herself off the counter. “Make yourself at home, Faith.”

 

Josie shook her head Penelope, offering Hope a little smile. “She likes to wind people up.”

 

“Lucky for her I know how to take a joke.” Hope said, offering Josie a little smile. “I'm serious, thank you. The other night was a nightmare, you both got me through it.”

 

“Of course. And I'm glad you came back.” Josie smiled, jabbing her thumb in the direction of the kitchen. “I'll go get your food.”

 

Since that day, Hope tried to get to the dinner every day, and she was always greeted with a large smile from Josie, or a soft smirk from Penelope.

 

They quickly became friends, which got Josie and Penelope into trouble often for slacking off.

 

“So,” Penelope announced, sliding into the booth across from Hope. “We're going to see a movie at eight, Josie has a tough time around this time of year and I know she would love for you to be there.”

 

Hope was surprised at the offer, she knew they were kind of friends, but she didn't think it extended past the diner.

 

“You don't have to, she just gets really sad this time of year, after everything.”

 

Hope didn't know what that meant, what ‘everything’ was. “I want to, but I can't, I have a curfew.”

 

“Oh, okay,” Penelope nodded, and Hope wondered if _she_ was disappointed, too. “It is the cinema in town, we're going to see Captain Marvel, if you manage to get a pass.”

 

Hope nodded. “Thank you, for inviting me.”

 

“Josie likes you,” Penelope said, a cheeky little grin on her lips. “Can’t imagine why.”

 

Hope spent too long watching Penelope walk away.

 

Hope laid in bed, staring at the ceiling on Friday, debate what to do. On one hand she could stay here, not be bothered and fall asleep, or she could sneak out and hope no one comes in to check in on her (they never did, but it would be just her luck that they did the first time she snuck out).

 

Hope huffed, grabbing her jacket and heading to the window, hopping out.

 

The movie had started by the time she got there, but she got a ticket anyway and slipped inside, sitting beside a stunned Josie, Hope's eyes not leaving the screen.

 

A few minutes later she felt a little squeeze on her shoulder, and when she glanced over she saw Penelope looking at her over the back of Josie. Penelope smiled, mouthing ‘Thank you’.

 

Hope nodded, turning her attention to the screen.

 

Josie wrapped her up in a hug when the movie ended, taking Hope completely by surprise, he hands hovering uselessly either side of Josie.

 

“How did you know?”

 

“Penelope told me,” Hope said, still trying to figure out what to do with her hands when they were being grabbed and wrapped around Josie’s body. “It's a hug, Hope, you know what that is, right?” Penelope teased.

 

“Barely.” Hope admitted, and while both girls looked concerned, neither asked.

 

“Do you have time for food?” Josie asked. “We were going to get a McDonald's.”

 

“Sure,”

 

They settled in a booth at McDonald's, Josie staring at the menu as she played with her bottom lip, Penelope watching her with a soft smile.

 

Hope wondered if there was more to this than just ‘friends’.

 

They ate, and joked around for a little over an hour, and Hope found herself relaxing, she also found herself staring at both girls for a little longer than she should.

 

“Do you live close?” Penelope asked, twirling the keys around her finger as they strolled to the car. “I don't mind dropping you off.”

 

“No, that's okay.” Hope assured.

 

“Can we at least get your number? To make sure you get home okay?” Josie asked.

 

“Working fast, Saltzman.” Penelope smirked, leaning against her car.

 

Hope couldn't stop her eyes from running down the length of the girls body.

 

“I want to make sure she is _safe._ ” Josie defended.

 

“Mhm.”

 

“Sure,” Hope assured when Josie looked at her questioningly. She handed over her phone, and Josie typed out her number.

 

“Text us when you're home, okay?”

 

“I will.”

 

Hope had a spring in her step on the way home, easily climbing through her window and crawling into bed.

 

Hope [00:08]: home

 

_Jo [00:09]: good. Goodnight, hope, thank you for coming, it really made my night._

_[00:10]: pen said hi, and that she was stealing your number._

**Pen [00:10]: night hope. You really made her happy tonight, thank you.**

Hope decided to make a group chat after that.

 

Hope[00:12]: thanks for the invite guys. Goodnight.

 

She got a goodnight from each of the girls. She fell asleep with a smile that night.

 

The good mood didn't last long.

 

She was woken up the following morning by her foster father rattling on her door like he always did.

 

Hope knew they were in it for the money, they only took on so many kids for the money, and the younger ones were fine, they got off relatively scot-free, but Hope? Hope didn't.

 

The abuse had been mental, at first, then physical, but Hope knew it was better here than in a new orphanage. She just had to stick it out for a few more months then she could take off.

 

She done all of her chores before heading out to her job, the job she used to save for a car.

 

Joey greeted her with a kind smile, his face covered in grease. “You can't do much work with that sling, kid.” he said while Hope pulled on her overalls.

 

“I need to be here, you can pay me half, or nothing, I just need to be here.”

 

The man nodded. “There's a car over there, something wrong under the trunk, I am gonna have a look at it once I'm done here, why don't you go have a look and see if you can figure it out.

 

“Sure thing, bossman.” Hope smiled playfully at the eye roll he gave her.

 

Hope poked around the car as best she could with only one fully functioning hand.

 

“What happened, Joey?” She asked.

 

“It just won't turn over,” Joey replied, half way under a car.

 

“Did they leave the car running? Lights on overnight?”

 

“Dude claimed he didn't, but he was one of those obnoxious business types, he would never admit that.”

 

Hope nodded, “I'll check the battery, then maybe the alternator.”

 

Joey rolled out from under the car and peered over at her, a proud smile on his lips. “Atta girl,”

 

It took her a little over half an hour to come to the conclusion that the alternator was faulty.

 

“That’s what I figured too,” Joey said, clapping her on the back, softer than he usually would. “Good job, kid.”

 

Hope felt proud.

 

“How are you holding up?” Joey asked.

 

Hope looked up at the man, he was in his late forties, and you could tell just by looking at him life hadn't been kind to him, but he had still remained kind. He was greying, his beard puffed out with streaks of grey through.

 

Hope had arrived in Arizona at the age of thirteen, and had ran into Joey days after his own daughter had died.

 

Hope was heartbroken over her father, he was heartbroken over his daughter.

 

They had sat by a pond, not saying anything to each other until Joey offered her some candy, which he immediately felt the need to stress that it _was weird_ he had just lost his daughter.

 

They ran into each other a few times throughout the commencing weeks, and eventually Joey offered her a job as his apprentice.

 

He wasn't her father, and she wasn't his daughter, but they calmed each other, and that was enough.

 

“Yeah, I’m okay, doesn't hurt much, and I've only got around three more weeks of this cast.”

 

“And at home?”

 

“Same old,” Hoep shrugged. Joey was the only person she had told about the Petersons, but after getting him to _promise_ to stay quiet. She didn't have long left, she _couldn't_ go back into the system. “I'll be out of there soon.”

 

“Yeah, big eighteen, huh?” Joey smiled kindly at her. “six months, right?”

 

“five months and twenty one days,” She nodded. “Then I'm gone.”

 

“Shame, you were just getting good at this.”

 

Hope wasn't as useful as she usually would have been at work for the next few weeks, but Joey still paid her in full, and she couldn't have been more grateful for that.

 

Josie and Penelope fussed over her while she had the cast on, even if she did insist she didn't need them too.

 

Hope finally got her cast off in early December, much to Josie’s displeasure, it was her favourite pastime to scribble on it when they were hanging out.

 

“I will just have to draw on your arm.” She teased, and part of Hope really wouldn't have minded if it meant Josie touching her.

 

After the hospital Penelope ushered Hope into her beat up car and drove, ignoring Hope when she pointed out that she was going in the opposite direction of the city.

 

She stopped in the middle of nowhere, Driving a little off the road, before reach back into the back seat beside Hope and grabbing a blanket and a bag.

 

“I can't decide if you're planning on murdering or wooing me,” Hope teased as Penelope routed around in the back.

 

Penelope lifted her eyes, a smirk on her lips, and she was a little too close for Hope to think straight. “I don't think we've decided, either.” She winked at Hope before hopping out of the car.

 

Hope blushed, glancing at Josie who was watching her with those soft brown eyes. “She's being sweet, I promise.” Josie said before climbing out.

 

Hope followed them out, watching Penelope as she threw the blanket out and sat down, routing through the bag, throwing a bag of sweets at Hope.

 

Sherbet lemons, Hope’s favourite.

 

“You gonna stand there and look pretty all day, Red, or are you going to come sit.” Penelope asked, grinning back at her.

 

Hope moved to sit beside Josie, on the opposite side from Penelope.

 

“You realise this is how every teenage slasher starts, right?” Hope said, accepting the can of soda from Josie.

 

“Anything to inject a bit of excitement into this bullshit town.” Penelope grumbled.

 

That hadn't been the first time Penelope had made a comment about hating the town.

 

“Why are you here, if you hate it so much?”

 

“It was a small town.” Penelope shrugged, and at first Hope was confused but then it dawned on her, she was here for the same reason she was, it was a small town and she was running.

 

“You're running from something.” Hope whispered.

 

“Not me,” Penelope shook her head, trapping the joint she had in between her lips and lighting it.

 

Oh. Josie.

 

She didn't see that one coming.

 

Josie looked a little panicked, so Hope placed a hand on her thigh. “I'm sorry, we don't have to-”

 

“I killed my mom.” Josie admitted, and Hope’s eyebrows raised in surprise. “Not on purpose, it was an accident, but she's dead because of me and I couldn't _take_ how everyone was looking at me.”

 

“So you two ran away?”

 

Penelope shook her head, releasing a plume of smoke

 

“I took off from New York in this hunk of junk, Josie was hitchhiking in Virginia,” Penelope rolled her eyes, passing the joint of Josie. “Talk about a death wish. I didn't have a plan, Josie needed to get off the grid, so we ended up here.”

 

Josie nodded along with the story. “That was a year and a half ago,” She said, holding in the smoke as she passed it to Hope.

 

“So, why were you running, Penelope?” Hope asked.

 

“Mom’s dead, dad's an abusive alcoholic, so I took his car and left.”

 

There was more to it than that, but Hope didn't push, passing the joint back to Penelope after taking a draw.

 

“What about you, Red? What's your story?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Oh, come on. You're not from around here, those people you live with aren't your family, it's obvious.” Penelope said.

 

“You don't have to tell us anything.” Josie assured.

 

“Similar to Josie, my parents died because of me, I couldn't face the rest of my family so I ran away when I was twelve. Got myself lost in the system, ended up with the Petersons.” there was venom in her voice as she said their name, making the girls beside her frown.

 

“Their nice?” Josie questioned hopefully, the look on Penelope’s told Hope she knew exactly what they were like.

 

“I'm leaving as soon as I turn eighteen,” Hope said instead of answering.

 

“Where?” Penelope asked.

 

“No idea,”

 

“Maybe we could all go,” Josie suggested offhandedly, reclining back on the blanket, both Penelope and Hope mirroring her, Hope hooking an arm behind her head.

 

“Thelma and Louise this shit,” Penelope added with a little laugh.

 

“Didn't they die?” Hope asked.

 

“Mm,” Penelope hummed, taking a draw of the joint. “Went out in a blaze of glory.” she released the smoke, turning onto her front and grinning at the girls beside her. “You said you ‘n’ me was gonna get out of town and for once just really let our hair down. Well darlin’ look out, ‘cause my hair is comin’ down.” Penelope said in her best southern accent.

 

Both Hope and Josie laughed at the lame attempt, Josie giving Penelope’s shoulder a shove while Hope snagged the joint.

 

“You're lucky you're hot, Pen.”

 

“Mm,” Hope hummed, “Though, there is something very endearing about dorky people.”

 

“People, huh?” Penelope grinned, and Josie watched her curiously.

 

“Yeah. Why?” Hope felt herself getting defensive. “I kind of figured- I mean you two are dating so-”

 

“Hey, relax,” Penelope placed a hand on her arm. “No judgement, trust me.”

 

“Yeah,” Josie agreed, and their was a tone to their voice that had Hope curious.

 

“Just… excited, let's say.”

 

“Excited?”

 

“Mm,” Josie hummed, and Penelope flipped back onto her back.

 

Josie started rhyming off the stars as soon as the sunset, and Penelope got up to grab another blanket, throwing it over the three of them and shuffling closer, motioning for Hope to do the same.

 

“You know, more than half of the constellation come from Ptolemy’s writing.”Josie said, her eyes not leaving the sky. “That's incredible, his writing dates back to one hundred AD, and he provided us with a lot, like tables and a few models.”

 

Hope watched Josie speak, her eyes seemingly twinkling in the moonlight, and she just couldn't seem to look away. But when she did, she looked at Penelope who was stared at Hope. At first Hope panicked, but then she noticed Penelope didn't look annoyed, or angry, she was just watching Hope with soft eyes and a sweet smile.

 

Hope wondered if that was how she was looking at Josie.

 

By the time Penelope dropped Hope at the end of her street it was close to midnight, and Hope knew she was in trouble.

 

“If I wasn't so secure I would think you are hiding a secret wife from us,” Penelope joked.

 

Hope forced a laugh.

 

“Hey,” Josie turned to look at her, placing a hand on her knee. “You can come to our place if you want.”

 

“That'll only make it worse,” Hope shook her head, sitting forward through the front seats to kiss both of their cheeks. “Thanks for tonight.”

 

“Text us,” Josie said, and Penelope nodded, though she looked a little flustered.

 

“Okay,” Hope nodded, climbing out of the car and heading toward her house.

 

She got lucky that night, Mr Peterson was passed out drunk and Mrs Peterson was out.

 

Hope sighed in relief, dipping down to pick up AJ, who was currently playing with a beer bottle.

“‘Ope,” he said, giving her a big smile and Hope’s heart broke for the boy.

 

“When I'm leaving,” Hope whispered, pulling off his t-shirt and sitting him on the changing table in his room. “I'm going to report them to social services, someone will just snatch a pretty little boy like you up,” he stared at her with his deep brown eyes, his curly brown hair falling into his face.

 

Hope got him undressed before taking him to the bathroom.

 

She gave the cheerful boy a bath before getting him dressed in his pyjamas and taking him to bed.

 

Henry was already in bed, still in his school uniform.

 

Hope sighed, setting AJ in his bed, smoothing down his hair.

 

“Story,” he requested.

 

“Story,” Hope hummed with a nod. “How about I tell you a story witches?”

 

So she did, making up a story on the fly about witches, and added vampires and werewolves into the mix.

 

AJ was asleep within a few minutes.

 

Hope sighed as she headed to her room.

 

She hated that she felt like she had to help these kids. She was always helping Henry with his homework, or sorting AJ out, and it was exhausting. She barely had it in her to look after herself, never mind a two and eight year old.

 

When she finally looked at her phone she had a few messages from Penelope in the group chat.

 

**Pen [23:56]: Jojo’s worried you haven't texted yet**

**[23:56]: she thinks youre dead**

**[23:57]: your not, right? They didn't hurt you**

Hope couldn't help but smile at the concern.

 

Hope [00:15]: all good, just got distracted. He was passed out drunk and she's out with her bit on the side.

 

**Pen [00:17]: she lives. Josie refused to sleep until she knew you were okay**

**[00:18]: night, hope**

Hope [00:19]: Goodnight guys

 

\--

 

Hope was waist deep under a car when there was a light kick to her thigh. “Mikaelson, there is another car, have a look at it once you're done here.” one of the mechanics said.

 

“I shouldn't be more than five minute.” Hope assured, finished up the car as quickly as she could before rolling herself out and wiping off her hands on the rag in her back pocket.

 

“How can I-” Hope trailed off when she registered who was sitting on the hood of the car. “Penelope,”

 

Hope suddenly felt self conscious, she knew she was filth, the white t she had on covered in grease, her face probably was, too, and she had her hair pulled up in a half ass bun, with her overalls tied around her waist.

 

Penelope looked a little frazzled, too, but she certainly wore it better.

 

“Red?” Penelope grinned. “ _No_ , you're a mechanic? That's so hot.”

 

“What happened?”

 

“Was driving and then there was a really loud scraping noise, figured I should stop.”

 

“Good call,” Hope hummed, moving toward Penelope, who brought her hand up to wipe away the grease.

 

“Greaser looks good on you.” Penelope grinned.

 

“Are you hitting on me?” Hope shot back.

 

“Always,”

 

“Mikaelson,” Joey called, giving her a warning look. “Behave.”

 

“You're going to get me in trouble.”

 

“Trouble is the best kind of fun,” Penelope whispered, flashing Hope a wink.

 

Hope rolled her eyes to hide her blush. “Okay, I'll have a look.” Hope barely had to glance under to know what happened. She straightened, leveling Penelope with a look. “When was this last MOT’d?”

 

“No idea,”

 

“You are supposed to do it yearly, Penelope.” Hope stressed. “This thing was a death trap.”

 

“Can you fix it?”

 

“Can I- the frame of the car _rotted_ and broke off.” Hope said, “that thing should not have been on the road. Just glancing under I can tell you that you're damn lucky that it was the frame that broke, because the breaks are jacked and the steering bar is rusted to hell.”

 

“So, it's totalled.”

 

“You're not understanding me,” Hope spoke in a low, almost threatening voice, moving closer to the girl. “This car could have _killed_ you, Penelope.”

 

Penelope watched her, a little smile pulling on her lips. “You worried about me, Red?”

 

Hope shook her head at Penelope. “No, I can't fix the car, no one can, it is totalled. You probably won't even get money for scrap, leave it here and I'll get Darryl to crush it for free.”

 

Hope turned to walk away but Penelope grabbed her wrist and pulled her back, their bodies bumping together.

 

“I've seen how you look at us, Hope, at Josie.”

 

Hope’s stomach bottomed out. “And I'm sorry for that, I crossed a line, but-”

 

“You think we care? You think I don't love the attention or Josie doesn't love that the prettiest girl we've ever met looks at her like she hung the stars?”

 

“I need to get back to work,” Hope whispered. “You can hang out if you want, but I need you to behave.”

 

Penelope looked disappointed, but nodded. “I would never pass up on watching you work.”

 

“Where’s Josie?” Hope asked, picking up a clipboard from the desk and looking over the jobs still left to do.

 

“Work, I was heading over there now.”

 

“I finish in an hour, you could hang out and we could walk over afterward.”

 

Penelope agreed, and for the next hour she parked herself beside Hope while Hope worked on an oil leak.

 

“Your finished for the day, Hope.” Joey said, eyeing Penelope, who was sitting cross-legged beside Hope, her hand resting on Hope’s shin.

 

Hope rolled out and noted how Joey was watching them. “It's not- she's a friend, Joey.”

 

Joey held up his hand, a little smirk on his face, which told Hope she would be asked about this later. “None of my business, kiddo.” he said. “Now, get lost, I will finish up this car.”

 

“Thank you, Joey.”

 

Hope pulled her leather jacket on before leading Penelope outside, telling Joey to scrap Penelope’s car before leaving.

 

“I'm sorry about your car.” Hope said, her hands stuffed into the pockets of her jacket, watching the stone she just kicked bounce away.

 

“It was a long time coming.” Penelope shrugged.

 

“I'm sorry, for how I reacted.” Hope glanced at Penelope. “I was worried about you, you could've killed yourself, or Josie.”

 

“I didn't realise it was as bad as it was.” Penelope admitted. “But I am sorry.”

 

Hope shrugged. “Are you going to get a new car?”

 

“Yeah, maybe a jag, or a BMW,” Penelope teased. “You know, since I'm made of money.”

 

Hope huffed, knocking her shoulder against Penelope’s.

 

“Nah, I know a guy who had old cars, he might give me one for a couple of hundred, if I sleep with him.” Hope’s head whipped to Penelope, who laughed loudly. “I'm kidding, M.G is good, he will hook me up.”

 

“You're an asshole.”

 

“And yet, you love me, what does that say about you, Hope?”

 

“That I'm more messed up than I thought.”

 

Josie’s eyes lit up when she spotted then, a large smile blooming on her lips.

 

“My two favourite girls,” She slid up to the desk, resting her elbows on the counter, and her chin on her palms. “Why are you dressed like a mechanic?”

 

“‘Cause she _is_ one.” Penelope said, grinning softly at Hope. “Hot, right?”

 

Josie nodded slightly, eyeing Hope before looking at Penelope. “The car is gone, right?”

 

“A death trap, according to T-bird over here. Totally unusable, we should technically be dead.”

 

“She's lucky the frame gave out first, she could've killed herself, and you.”

 

“I'm gonna call M.G, get a car from him.” Penelope headed through the back, and Josie turned her attention to Hope, smiling softly at her.

 

“Hey,”

 

“Hey,” Hope smiled, sliding onto one of the stools. “How has your day been?”

 

“Well, it definitely just got better.” Josie’s eyes ran down her body. “A mechanic, I would never have guessed.”

 

“I just kind of fell into it.” Hope shrugged.

 

“I'm kind of jealous of Penelope, getting to watch you work.” Josie admitted.

 

Hope found her mind wandering her eyes falling to Josie's lips.

 

Now, this certainly wasn't the first time Hope had thought about kissing Josie or Penelope, but it was definitely the first this she thought that maybe Josie wouldn't slap her if she did.

 

“Saltzman,” Josie's boss called, startling the girls. “Get to work, I don't pay you to flirt.”

 

“If only he did,” Josie smiled, tapping the counter as she straightened. “Black coffee.”

 

“Like my soul,” Hope agreed, and Josie laughed.

 

“You are a softy.”

 

“With a dark side.” Hope shot back, watching Josie as she got her coffee.

 

“Everyone loves a girl who is a little dangerous.” Josie set the mug down and winked at her. “Are you hanging around?”

 

“If you think you can work with me here, I don't wanna distract you.”

 

“Pretty face like that, of course I'm distracted.”

 

Josie left then, getting back to work.

 

“Turns out M.G has an old Jag, it's not a great car but it is functional, and that's what matters.” Penelope said, sliding into the stool beside her.

 

“How much?”

 

“Three hundred.”

 

“Do you need help?” Hope offered. “I have a little bit put aside.”

 

“Thank you,” Penelope placed her hand on Hope’s arm. “But I'm okay,” she squeezed Hope’s arm, before snagging her mug and taking drink.

 

“Careful, that's-”

 

Penelope spit the hot liquid back into the mug. “Super fucking hot.”

 

“Yup,”

 

Penelope looked sheepish. “I will get you a new one,”

 

“It's fine,” Hope laughed.

 

“You're going to drink it?”

 

“Do you have any diseases that means I shouldn't?” Hope arched an eyebrow at Penelope.

 

“Not that _I_ know of.”

 

“Then it's fine,”

 

“We were going to text you.” Penelope said, moving closer, their knees pressed together. “After Josie is finished work, we were going to go to our spot, but without the car we can't, so do you want to come over and hang out?”

 

“Sure,” Hope agreed, “but I can't stay out long, I have work early.”

 

“As a mechanic, which is what you are.” Penelope said, and Hope rolled her eyes. “I bed you get hit on _all_ the time.”

 

“Mm,” Hope hummed, resting her elbow on the counter, resting her cheek in her hands as she stared over at Penelope. “Old white men sure can't take no for an answer.”

 

Penelope's nose scrunched up in disgust, and Hope found herself smiling at how cute she was. “Gross.”

 

“Mm, most men tend to be.” Hope agreed. “You were a welcome change.”

 

“Have you tried women?” Penelope mirrored Hope’s position, leaning close to the girl.

 

Hope’s lips hooked up into a little smile. “Are you offering?”

 

Penelope smirked, “Are you flirting with me?”

 

“What’s your move?” Hope asked instead of answering. “To get a girl or guy to know your interested, what's your move?”

 

“It's different, with guys and girls.” Penelope straightened. “And I'm about to let you in on a Park secret.”

 

“Okay,” Hope laughed, straightening also. “Hit me with it.”

 

“Guys are easy, you just stroke their ego.” Penelope said, moving as close as she could to Hope, peering at her through her eyelashes with a look that Hope could only explain as bedroom eyes, her hand coming up to Hope’s bicep, giving it a little squeeze. “You work out?” Penelope’s tone was low as she moved closer. “I can show you a workout or two.”

 

Hope felt her face heat up, swallowing thickly and nodded. “Yeah,” She said, clearing her throat when she realised just how high her voice was. “Yeah, I can understand why men would fall for that.”

 

Penelope smirked. “Now, women are different. They like subtle touches, pretty smile and fluttering eyelashes.”

 

Hope was still feeling a little flustered from Penelope previous display.

 

“Women are more complicated, you have to work harder.” Penelope’s voice just just above a whisper, her fingertips trailing down Hope’s exposed forearm, just below the rolled up sleeves of her jacket. Hope swallowed, unable to look away from Penelope’s dark eyes as she fluttered her pretty eyelashes at her, drawing small circles on the back on her hand. “But I'm not adverse to a little… _hard work.”_

“Oh, wow,” Hope whispered, her eyes flickering over to the left, doing a double take when she noticed Josie watching them, her pen hovering over her notepad, her eyes almost hooded as she didn't pay any attention to the trucker who was rhyming off her order.

 

“I think she might have a thing for watching,” Penelope whispered, her lips touching the shell of Hope ear, and Hope felt herself shudder, before she stood, heading for the bathroom.

 

Hope didn't take her eyes off of Josie, who only glanced at Penelope as she walked by, but quickly returned her eyes to Hope, and Hope expected her to look pissed, she _had_ just watched her girlfriend hit on another girl, on her _friend,_ but instead she smiled, her lips lifting ever so slightly, and Hope felt her anxiety lift, leaving her with that odd heat pooling in her stomach.

 

She couldn't tell if it was for Penelope or Josie.

 

“Hey, _girl_ , are you even listening?” a voice echoed through the diner, and the man Josie was talking to flicked her notepad.

 

Hope was on her feet in a second, making her way toward them.

 

“Nothing going on in that pretty head, huh?”

 

Hope seethed, but before she could reach them Penelope intercepted her, stopping her with a hand against her stomach. “Ah ah,” She hummed, frowning and digging her fingers a little harder into Hope’s abs. “You _do_ work out.”

 

Hope was too focused on Josie and the trucker to get flustered at the comment.

 

“She can deal with it,”

 

Josie pulled on a smile, sarcastic and almost vicious. “Sorry, sir, could you repeat that?”

 

“He can't just get away with that,” Hope hissed, motioning to Josie.

 

“He won't, trust me, she knows what she's doing.” Penelope glanced over her shoulder. “She'll fuck with his order, not enough for him to complain, but enough that he won't enjoy it.”

 

Hope glanced down at Penelope, blushing when she realised just how close they were, and that Penelope still had a hand on her stomach. She took a quick step back.

 

“But it is sweet that you wanted to beat up a trucker for her,” Penelope grinned at her as she brushed past her.

 

Josie got the man’s order and moved behind the counter, busying herself with putting the order through.

 

“Hey,” Hope reached across, placing her hand over Josie’s, causing her eyes to jump to Hope. “You okay?”

 

“I'm used to it,” Josie shrugged, a little smile on her face. “I blame you two, you were very distracting.”

 

Penelope grinned, resting her chin on her hands as she batted her eyelashes at Josie. “Were you getting all hot and bothered, sweetheart.”

 

“Behave,” Josie warned, hitting Penelope’s arm out from under her.

 

“I can go disconnect his breaks, if you'd like.” Hope offered with a playful smile, and both Josie and Penelope laughed.

 

“And get you arrested? No way.” Josie said. “Pretty face like yours wouldn't do well in prison.”

 

“Please,” Hope huffed, folding her arms. “I'm tough.”

 

“People who are tough don't need to tell people they are tough.” Penelope said.

 

“Shut up,” Hope grumbled.

 

“So tough,” Penelope laughed, giving Hope’s cheek a little pinch.

 

“Leave her alone,” Josie laughed, moving to walk behind Hope, running hand over her shoulder as she dipped down to whisper in her ear, giving her arm a little squeeze. “I think you're _super_ tough.”

 

Hope almost choked, making Penelope laugh and Josie smirk as she skipped away. “You're both jerks.”

 

Josie finished an hour and a half later and they headed back to their place, all curling up on the sofa for a movie, and since it was Josie’s turn to chose it was a horror movie.

 

Hope got changed into Penelope’s shorts and Josie’s oversized sweater.

 

While the sofa was a three seater, there would still be more than enough space for someone else to comfortably fit as they all curled up together on one side, Hope in the middle of the two girls.

 

She found herself dozing off, taking comfort in the heat and soft breathing from the girls surrounding her.

 

When she woke up it was morning. She startled awake, looking around the room to see her overalls clean and folded on the table in front of her along with a toothbrush and a note.

 

_‘used your phone to text your foster parents, said you'd be crashing at a friend's. Leave the toothbrush in the bathroom. Have a good day at work, sweetie ;)_

_Penelope x’_

 

The note was written in a beautiful, cursive penmanship, and Hope found herself pocketing the note.

 

She got dressed and was about to head off to work when the bedroom door opened and Josie stepped out, one eye open and her hair mused.

 

Hope’s heart swelled.

 

“There are sandwiches in the fridge for you,” her voice was gruff and laced with sleep, and Hope could honestly _feel_ herself fall in love.

 

“Thank you,”

 

“Penelope made them,” She smiled, taking a step closer and kissing Hope’s cheek. “See you later.”

 

“Thank you,” Hope repeated, and quickly turned before Josie could see that she was blushing, going to grab the sandwiches before rushing off.

 

It was a slow day, Hope finished all of the jobs that she was capable of doing, while the rest of the guys worked on jobs that were just beyond her skill and knowledge, so Hope settled out front, her overalls tied around her waist, her feet kicked up on the makeshift table (that was a few tires and a piece of plywood) as she read and ate her lunch.

 

“Working hard I see,” a voice said, startling Hope.

 

Hope peered over her book to see Josie and Penelope there, holding a take away coffee.

 

“Hey,” Hope said, rushing to swallow the food she had in her mouth and stood. “what're you doing here?”

 

“We thought we would stop by and give you coffee.” Josie handed her the cup.

 

“We're heading to see M.G, but he's not a mechanic, so I was wondering you could come along, check it over, make sure it's running.”

 

“I finish in a few hours.”

 

“I have one more thing for you to do,” Joey said, coming up alongside her. “I wanted to try you with changing a timing belt on that Land Rover, it's notoriously a huge pain in the ass.”

 

“So you're going to make _me_ do it?”

 

“Perks of having an apprentice,” her grinned cheekily. “This is your friend from the other day, right?”

 

“Yes, yeah. This is Penelope and that's Josie.”

 

“Nice to meet you, sir,” Josie smiled and Penelope nodded.

 

“Sir, I like these girls,” Joey puffed out his chest playfully. “After we do the belt you can head off and help your friend.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Mm, you are about to earn an early day,” he teased, wrapping an arm around Hope’s shoulder and smiling at Josie and Penelope. “You girls can hang out, help yourself to coffee, there is chocolate in the fridge. I would leave the snickers, though, Hope gets grouchy if you touch them.”

 

Hope rolled her eyes at the man, but the little smile on her lips told the girls she wasn't really annoyed. “I won't be long.”

 

By the time Hope was finished she was frustrated, after having to struggle with obnoxiously place bolts, the only reason she had managed to get it done at all was because she was as small as she was.

 

She was covered in dirt and oil from forcing herself into awkward positions, and had more than a few cuts on her hands and arms.

 

“That was a fucking nightmare.”

 

“Language,” Joey commented offhandedly, looking over Hope’s work. “You did really good, kid,” he smiled, placing a hand on her shoulder, and Hope felt a warm feeling spread across her chest at the proud look in his eyes. “I'm proud of you.”

 

Hope averted her eyes and nodded. “Thank you,”

 

“So, those girls,” Joey started. “You've been happier recently, do I have them to thank for that?”

 

Hope looked down at her dirty nails. “I mean, yeah, I guess.” she shrugged.

 

“Well, I'm glad you found’em,” Joey said, resting his thighs against the desk. “You seem lighter, kid.”

 

“Yeah, I guess I am, I just-” Hope worried her lip between her teeth. “I've never told you this, Joey, but- I mean, I like girls. And guy. Both.”

 

Joey nodded, “And you like those girls?”

 

“I don't know, I think so, but I don't know which one, it's all kind of mixed up in my head.”

 

“Why not both?” he asked, laughing when Hope looked at him surprised. “I don't know a whole lot about it all, but my neighbours are all together, and there are three of them, two guys and a girl. I don't get it, I don't think _I_ could do it, but it happens, kiddo, and they're happy.”

 

“I was worried you'd react badly to me liking girls, and it turns out you know more than I do.” Hope laughed, rubbing the back of her name.

 

“I want you to be happy, and I know you can't be, with the situation you're in right now, but if those girls make it easier, then I'm all for’em.”

 

Hope smiled. “Thanks, dad.” she clamped her mouth closed when she realised what she had said, and Joey’s eyes widened for a second. “I'm sorry, I didn't mean-- it just-”

 

“It's okay,” Joey assured, “You just took my by surprise, no one has called me that since, well-”

 

Hope nodded quickly. “I'm sorry,”

 

“It's fine,” Joey laughed, clapping a hand on her shoulder. “I'm here if you need to talk some more.”

 

“Thank you, Joey.”

 

“Now go, help your friend out.” Joey gave her back a playful little tap, “but now that you've proved yourself capable there will be no more loungin’ around outside.”

 

The girls seemed to notice something was off as soon as she entered the break room, a frown etching on their faced.

 

“Did you fuck up?” Penelope asked.

 

“Yeah, but not with the car.”

 

“What happened?”

 

So much, Hope didn't even know how to talk about it right now. “Can we go look at the car, then maybe go to your spot?”

 

“Our spot,” Penelope corrected offhandedly.

 

“Sure, let's go.”

 

M.G greeted them with a large smile, “You must be Hope, I've heard _so much_ about you.”

 

“Shut up, dude,” Penelope pushed his shoulder and he laughed.

 

“Car’s out back,”

 

Hope poked around inside the car, hyper aware that Josie and Penelope were watching her, before turning over the engine and doing a few checks.

 

“Okay, so it's a good car, there is a bit of rusting, and alternator needs tightened but I can do that at the shop tomorrow.” Hope wiped off her hands, not missing how the girls eyed her up and down. “I can put anti rust stuff on but it won't take care of of the existing rust.”

 

“Awesome,” Penelope slapped the money into M.G’s hand and snagging the keys. “Thanks, man.”

 

Hope stripped off her dirty overalls before getting into the car, leaving her in running shorts and her white T. She folded her overalls, glancing up to see Josie watching her, her eyes lingering on her legs for too long to just be a quick look.

 

“Take a picture, Jo,” Hope teased, and a smile pulled on Josie’s lips as she let her eyes slowly run the length of Hope’s body.

 

“I don't think that's a bad idea.”

 

Hope just smiled back before hopping into the car.

 

“You sure you two don't want to get in the back, fool around a little.”

 

Hope huffed out a laugh in an attempt to hide her blush, and Josie hit Penelope’s chest. “Just drive.”

 

They pulled up to their spot, grabbing the blankets a huddling together.

 

The were silent for a while, Josie with her head on Hope’s shoulder, Penelope with her head on her stomach, obviously sensing Hope's anxiety.

 

“I got here when I was Thirteen, I ran away from New Orleans,” Hope said, none of the girls looked at her but she knew they were listening. “When I got here I ran into Joey at a park. He had just lost his little girl, she died in a drunk driving accident. I had just lost my father, he- there was a fire, at home, the babysitter ran outside and left me, and when my father got home he came inside to get me. He threw me to my aunt Rebekah from the window then the building blew up and crumbled.” Hope held out her wrist, a burn mark stretching from the base of her thumb and down to just past her wrist. "I got this, he died.”

 

Penelope tentatively ran her fingers over the burn, and that somehow calmed her a little.

 

“I sat by the lake beside Joey, and it sounds creepy but he offered me from of the candy he had.” Hope laughed. “He said they were he daughters favourites and I asked what happened. I told him about my father after he told me about Gracie. Since then- I don't know, I feel like- we've connected, you know? In a way I never thought I would again. He gave me the job, he checks in with me, he makes sure I'm okay.”

 

“It sounds like he really cares for you.” Josie said.

 

“And I care about him.” Hope said. “I called him dad, by mistake, and there was so much pain in his eyes. I feel awful.”

 

“It is an honest mistake.” Penelope said, pressing a kiss to the burn.

 

“And I'm sure he wasn’t sad, you probably just surprised him.”

 

“I'm not his daughter, I could never live up to her, and he's not my father, but it _feels_ like that kind of relationship. And I know it's been five years, but his daughter still feels raw, I didn't want to bring it up.”

 

“I'm sure he's okay,” Josie assured.

 

“You can tell, just by how he is with you, you're like a kid to him, if I was to see you both together I would have thought you were father and daughter, you know, except you're super pale and he's not.”

 

“My mom died because of me, too. I ran away, because I was mad at them, and she came to find me and was T-bones by a truck.” Hope could feel her eyes welling up, and she was so far inside her own head that she didn't even realise that the girls had moved and were now propped up on their elbows either side of her. Josie ran her hand through her hair while Penelope placed a hand on her cheek, wiping away the dampness. A little sob wrecked her body. “I killed my parents, I went to the funeral and I saw my family grieve and I knew I couldn't stay, so I packed a bag and ran. I got to New Mexico, and I was picked up from sleeping on the streets and was in an orphanage for a week before I was shipped out here.”

 

“That's why you stay,” It dawned on Penelope then. “You think you deserve whatever they put you through.”

 

“Partially, I also don't want to go back into the system, I just have to stick it out for a few more months then I'm gone.”

 

The girls watched her carefully.

 

“I watched my mom die, I was there, I was just a kid.” Penelope spoke first, and even Josie watched her attentively, Penelope hadn't said much about her mother's death. “They were both druggies, my mom took too much, my father was out on the sofa, and she was on the floor. I laid beside her and just watched her, not understanding what was happened, I was only four. I remember watching her eyes get darker, then they got this ghostly white colour, and she was just _staring_ at me with those eyes and-” Penelope sniffed, wiping at her nose. “Anyway, my dad got off with a slap on the wrist and they left me with him. He was abusive and horrible, so I packed everything I owed into his car and drove.”

 

Hope gently cupped her cheek, catching her tears with she thumb. Penelope closed her eyes and leaned into her hand.

 

“I'm sorry.” Hope whispered, and Josie reached out to squeeze her arm.

 

“Me too.”

 

Penelope shrugged. “They were the worst.”

 

“Still, that's horrible.”

 

“Is that what the nightmares are about?” Josie asked.

 

Penelope nodded softly.”Those eyes, I can't- sometimes I can't _stop_ seeing them.”

 

“Babe,” Josie sighed.

 

“It's fine, it'll get better.” Penelope reasoned. Everyone knew that wasn't the case.

 

“My mom died pulling me off the road.” Josie said. “I was arguing with my twin and I didn't see the car, she pulled me away but it _hit her_. She went under the car and- she died at the scene, with my father trying to bring her back and Lizzie blaming me. And she's right, it was my fault. She never forgave me, and my dad couldn't look at me, so I ran away.”

 

“Can I just say,” Penelope said, “Your parents, it wasn't either one of your faults what happened. Accidents happen, but it wasn't you guys.”

 

Hope wasn't convinced, and she knew Josie wasn't either, but she just smiled and leaned across Hope to kiss Penelope.

 

Hope blushed, realising now that _this_ was the first time she had seen them kiss. But she didn't get the chance to overthink it because then Josie pecked her on the lips and thanked her for sharing.

 

Penelope pecked her on the lips, too, and both girls settled down beside her again.

 

Hope stared at the stars, unsure of what to make of what just happened.

 

\--

 

They spent the night in at the girls apartment for Josie’s birthday, Hope going over before they finished work, using Penelope’s key to let herself in, and set about stringing up the fairy lights and building the fort they had plans.

 

Her heart swelled when she passed the fridge and noticed the phone of them pinned there, Josie in the middle, holding the camera, her chin rested on Hope’s head, who was sitting in between her thighs, and Penelope had her own chin resting on Josie's head, a big grin on her lips.

 

She sorted everything out, laying out the snacks and setting up a few horror movies. She had just put on her own set of the matching pyjamas they had when the door clicked open.

 

“My feet are-” Josie grumbled, but trailed off when she noticed the scene in front of her. “Hope.”

 

“Happy birthday, love.” Hope grinned, grabbing her jacket and fished out a small box. “It's not much.”

 

Josie looked touched, accepting the gift.

 

“It looks great in here,” Penelope said, nudging Hope’s hip with her own.

 

“I can't wait to see you in these pretty pink pyjamas.”

 

“And here was me thinking you'd wanna see me out of them.” Penelope smirked.

 

“This is beautiful,” Josie breathed, holding up the necklace.

 

“That’s the constellation for your birthday.”

 

“Hope,” Josie sighed, pulling her in for a hug. “I'm so glad you're here, today was shit and I was looking forward to just chilling, and I'm glad I can do that with _both_ of you.”

 

“I have popcorn and all kinds of candy in there.”

 

They fell asleep that night in a pile of bodies, all taking comfort in the heat surrounding them.

 

\--

 

A few weeks later AJ got sick.

 

Hope had been out with Penelope and Josie when she came home to an empty house, bar Henry and AJ.

 

“Hope,” Henry rushed. “Something is wrong with AJ he is super hot and had been throwing up, and he's been shivering and he's been breathing funny.”

 

“Shit,” Hope rushed to AJ, pressing her ear against his chest. His heartbeat was erratic and he was ridiculously warm. “Okay, Henry, go get some water, okay? I'm gonna call a friend and take him to the hospital.”

 

Hope picked up AJ and held him against her, finding Josie’s number and hitting dial.

 

“Hey you, we were just talking about you.”

 

“Can you come back? I need a lift to the hospital.”

 

“Go back,” Josie ordered Penelope. “What's wrong? Are you okay?”

 

“Yeah, it's not me.” Hope offered Henry a little smile when he came back. “Grab your coat, buddy.”

 

“What's going on, Hope?”

 

“AJ is sick. He's just a kid, Jos, he's three.”

 

“Oh,” Josie hummed.

 

Hope lead the boys out of the house just as Penelope pulled up, Hope ending the call and pocketing the phone.

 

Hope got into the back after ushering Henry in. “Buckle up, Henry.”

 

Penelope drove and Josie turned to look at the boy in her arms.

 

“What is it?”

 

“I don't know, but I think it's bad, Jo.” Hope looked down at the shivering boy in her arms. They weren't her blood, but they had been her foster siblings since she arrived and AJ was born. She had grown somewhat attached, no matter how hard she tried not to.

 

“He's going to be okay, isn't he? He's not going to die?” Henry asked.

 

“No, bud, he's gonna be just fine, all thanks to you caring for him.” Hope smiled, wrapping an arm about the boy and pulling him against her.

 

When the reached the hospital Hope told Henry to stay with Josie and Penelope before rushing inside with AJ.

 

They done a few tests before taking bloods and Hope’s stomach dropped when they were ushered to ICU.

 

“We are going to put him on antibiotics, we have an idea of what's going on and we don't have time to waste.”

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“We are thinking sepsis, but the bloods with tell us everything we need to know.”

 

Hope nodded, turning to the child, looking too small in that bed, her threaded her hands through her hair, her eyes dampening as she watched his chest rise and fall.

 

Arms slipped around her body, holding her tight, and Hope felt a little sob escape her lips.

 

“Hey,” Penelope whispered, moving in front of her while Josie held her from behind. She placed a hand on her cheek. “Henry is outside.”

 

Hope nodded, wiping her eyes and swallowing, taking a breath to calm herself.

 

“Is he going to be okay?” Josie asked, watching the boy over her shoulder.

 

“It's sepsis,” Hope whispered. “They think, their pretty sure.” Hope huffed out a breath, “Henry can't know how bad it is.”

 

“He won't.”

 

Hope nodded, and Josie went to let Henry in.

 

“He's okay, right?” Henry asked as he came up alongside Hope.

 

“Yeah, nothing a little antibiotics and fluids can't fix.” Hope placed a hand on Henry’s shoulder. “I will text the Petersons, let them know, okay? But you have school tomorrow, kiddo.”

 

“I can't leave him,” Henry said. “He's my little brother.”

 

He wasn't, not really, they weren't related, but while Hope has distanced herself Henry and AJ had become close, Henry spent a lot of time looking after him.

 

“Okay,” Hope nodded, sitting Henry down. “But you are going to school.”

 

“I can drive him back and get his stuff.” Penelope offered.  “I don't mind.”

 

Hope was touched by the gesture, looking down at Henry. “Tomorrow, you go with Penelope, get ready for school and _go,_ okay? I will pick you up and bring you back straight after.”

 

Henry agreed.

 

Henry fell asleep pretty quickly, while Hope stood against the wall, her eyes not leaving AJ.

 

After half an hour or so, Penelope and Josie moved to stand either side of her, Penelope taking her hand while Josie gripped her arm softly.

 

“Those bastards knew he was sick, they must have. This doesn't just come on this quickly.” Hope said. “They must have seen him before they left, and they went anyway.”

 

“They are bastards.”

 

“I can't do this anymore, I can't just let this happen. It took the hits for them, but that's obviously not enough.” Hope brought her hand up to her mouth, running it over her chin. “They deserve better, they deserve a family who loves them, because they are fantastic kids. Henry is so clever, sometimes I help him with his homework but he doesn't need it, I know he just does it to spend time with me. And AJ,” Hope smiled softly. “The bubblist kid you'll ever meet, he hasn't been tainted the system yet, he has a chance to come out relatively unscathed. Henry, too, he's tainted but with the right family he'd be okay.”

 

“And you?” Penelope asked, resting her shoulder against the wall and leaning into Hope.

Hope laughed without humor, resting her head back against the wall. “I'm a little bit of a mess.”

 

“We should start up a club,” Josie teased.

 

“Hot girls with parental issues.” Penelope offered playfully, and Hope laughed, this time for real.

 

“The sounds like a sad club.”

 

Josie shook her head, “We'd have snacks.”

 

Hope’s head rolled to the side, smiling softly at Josie. “Thank you guys for coming.” She said, squeezing Penelope’s hand.

 

“Of course.” Josie said.

 

“Always,”

 

Penelope’s statement shocked Hope, causing her to turn to her.

 

“Stuck with us now, Red.”

 

The doctor entered then, getting everyone's attention. “It is what we suspected,” She said. “And it is quite far along, his kidneys have started to shut down, but I think they can be saved, if he responds well to the antibiotics.”

 

“That's all, we just have to wait?”

 

“That's all we can do,” She said. “I'm sorry, I know that's the last thing you want to be doing.”

 

Hope shook her head, forcing a smile.

 

“If you need me just buzz.”

 

“Doctor,” Hope rushed when she made to leave. “Can you-” she glanced at the boys. “Can you call social services, please?”

 

The doctor looked surprised but nodded once, offering her a smile.

 

“I'm proud of you,” Penelope said, pulling Hope against her when the doctor left.

 

Hope let her forehead fall against her cheek as Josie wrapped them both up in her arms.

 

“I know this isn't what you wanted,” Josie whispered. “but it is the right thing.”

 

“I know,” Hope breathed, reaching back to give Josie an awkward hug.

 

They settled on the floor, allowing Henry to lie down on the sofa, Hope told the girls to go home but they refused, both clinging onto Hope like they were scared she would disappear.

 

They eventually fell asleep, Josie’s head of Hope lap while Hope leaned against Penelope, Penelope with her hand threaded through Josie’s hair.

 

Hope startled awake when the door opened, blinking at the sudden assault of light on her eyes.

 

“Hope Mikaelson,”

 

Hope rubbed her eyes, focusing on the two women standing beside the doctor.

 

“Yes, yeah, that's me.” Hope stood after moving Josie.

 

“My name is Debbie, and this is Sian, the doctor called us.”

 

“Right,” Hope eyed the boys, “They need to be moved.”

 

“Moved?”

 

“Yes,”

 

“How about we go to a room and talk some more?” Sian offered.

 

Hope glanced back at Penelope, who smiled sleepily at her (Hope ignored the flutter in her chest). “Go, I will take him to school, Josie will stay with AJ.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

Hope was in there for over an hour, telling the women everything about the Petersons, the neglect, the abuse, the fact they always drunk or high.

 

She knew what was going to happen, she knew where she was going to end up, and her stomach was in knots because of it.

 

She was in Josie’s arms as soon as she entered the hospital room.

 

“Is everything okay?”

 

“Yeah, they are taking them into protective custody while they wait to look into the Petersons.”

 

“And you?”

 

She was going back to New Mexico, to her orphanage, but she couldn't bring herself to tell Josie that.

 

“It'll be fine.” Hope assured with a smile, but she knew this had an expiration date, being with Josie and Penelope had an expiration date. “Is he doing okay?”

 

“Much of the same,”

 

“Henry is at school,” Penelope announced as she entered the room, and Hope was somewhat surprised when she was suddenly wrapped up in the girls arms. “Everything okay?”

 

“Yeah,” Hope forced out.

 

Penelope nodded, pulling back. “Do you need anything?”

 

Hope stared at her, her heart aching knowing that come the end of the week she probably would _be_ here anymore. “Kiss me,” She whispered, and Penelope’s eyebrows arched in surprise. “Please.”

 

Penelope nodded slowly, glancing at Josie before sliding her hand up to her cheek. “Yeah, okay.” she whispered, dipping down and sliding her nose against Hope’s, before slowly taking Hope’s bottom lip in between her own in a searing kiss.

 

Hope hummed, gripping onto the sides of the shirt Penelope was wearing as she pushed herself into Penelope.

 

“What’s going on, Hope?” Penelope whispered when they separated.

 

Hope didn't answer, she just moved away from Penelope and moved toward Josie, her hands finding the girls cheeks. “Jos,” She didn't get the chance to ask before Josie kissed her, her arms wrapping about Hope’s waist and holding her close.

 

“Answer her, Hope.” Josie begged.

 

“We can talk about it later,” Hope whispered, her hands resting against Jose’s chest as she stared up at her.

 

“You're hiding something.” Josie breathed.  “We don't do that.”

 

Hope found herself smiling. “You two are the best thing that ever happened to me.”

 

“Let us help, Hope,” Penelope requested, moving behind Hope, pressing her body against her back and kissing her shoulder.

 

“Please, we will talk later.”

 

The girls relented, but they weren't happy about it.

 

It took a few days but AJ started getting better, and as soon as he was awake and smiling Hope left Henry with him and headed to the garage.

 

Joey smiled at her when she entered, “How is AJ?”

 

“Getting better,” Hope hummed. “I'm going back to the orphanage in New Mexico.”

 

She didn't expect the way Joey’s face seemed to crumble at that.

 

“I told them everything, I couldn't let those kids go through this any longer, they could have parents that _love_ them.”

 

Joey, despite the sadness in his eyes, smiled softly at her.

 

“I'm sorry, Joey, I tried, I-”

 

“Hey,” Joey whispered, pulling Hope in for a hug when she started getting panicked. He held her tight against him, smoothing down her hair. “ _You_ are special, Hope Mikaelson. I feel grateful having had the chance to know you.”

 

Hope started crying, gripping the man's overalls. “I don't wanna go, Joey.”

 

“Not long now until you're eighteen, kiddo.” Joey whispered. “But that's not what it's about, is it?”

 

Hope shook her head.

 

“The girls?”

 

“Everything. I love those kids, as much as I tried not too, and you've been like a father to me, and Josie and Penelope.” Hope trailed off.

 

“You love’em, huh?”

 

“I do,” Hope agreed. “I really do.”

 

“Not to sound like some cliche white romance writer, but love finds a way.” Joey grinned crookedly down at her and Hope let out a watery laugh. “When do you leave?”

 

“Monday,”

 

“You've told them?” Hope shook her head and Joey sighed. “Kid, you need to tell’em, that's not fair.”

 

“I know,”

 

“Come see me before you leave? And you will keep in touch?”

 

“Of course,” Hope assured. “I need to know how badly the garage goes down hill once I leave.”

 

Joey laughed. “Go talk to the girls, don't fuck this up.”

 

“Language,” Hope warned playfully.

 

Henry was at the temporary orphanage and someone from social services was with AJ so Hope took the time to go to Josie and Penelope’s place.

 

Penelope answered the door, dressed in a pair of boxers and a tank top, and despite everything, Hope couldn't _not_ stare. “You come here to stare or talk?” Penelope sounded annoyed, and rightfully so, Hope had just spent the last few days distancing herself from them.

 

“Talk,”

 

Penelope moved aside and nudged her head for her to enter.

 

Josie was also in her underwear with the oversize sweater that Hope had taken to wearing on.

 

“Hope?”

 

“I'm leaving,” She said. “I'm going back to New Mexico.”

 

Josie looked hurt and Penelope looked mad.

 

“You've known since that day, the day you asked us to kiss you.” it wasn't a questions but Hope nodded anyway.

 

“When?” Josie asked. “When do you go?”

 

“Monday,”

 

Josie swallowed and moved to sit.

 

“Two days?” Penelope hissed. “and you are _just now_ telling us?”

 

“I couldn't,” Hope sighed.

 

“It isn't fair that you didn't tell us.” Penelope snapped.

 

“Pen,” Josie warned but Penelope didn't listen, advancing on Hope.

 

“It's fucked up that you come here after ignore us and just tell us you're leaving. Why didn't you just _go_?”

 

“Penelope!”

 

“Why hide it from us?”

 

“Because I don't _want_ to go!” Hope snapped. “I don't want to leave because for the _first time_ since my mother died I'm happy. You make me happy.” she gently shoved Penelope’s shoulder. “And now I have to lose you two, too, and it's not _fair.”_

The anger in Penelope’s eyes faded immediately when she noticed Hope was crying.

 

“It's not fair.”

 

“It’s not,” Penelope agreed, wrapping her arms around Hope, and Josie quickly joined them.

 

 “Let's just go,” Hope whispered. “Thelma and Louise this shit.”

 

Both girls laughed. “We can't, Hope,” Josie sighed.

 

“For one, Josie would probably get done for kidnapping.” Penelope said. “You're still seventeen.”

 

They were right, Hope knew that, but a part of her really hoped they would have agreed.

 

She stayed over that night, and Josie and Penelope helped her pack the following day.

 

She dropped by the garage to give Joey one last goodbye before heading home with the girls.

 

They spent the night at the Petersons place, at least what _was_ their place, all huddled together on Hope’s small bed.

 

“You will keep in touch, right?” Josie whispered.

 

“Of course,”

 

“Well see each other again?”

 

“Like she could stay away.” Penelope teased.

 

Penelope and Josie waved her off, and Hope managed to make it out of sight before breaking down completely.

 

The orphanage was exactly like she remembered, even down to the stain on the ceiling of the kitchen.

 

She settled in as best she could, spending every night on the phone to Josie and Penelope, and most of the day texting them. But it hurt, being away from them, she was anxious and even had a few panic attacks.

 

She found out a few weeks later than both AJ and Henry were being adopted together.

 

On her eighteen birthday three things happened: Joey texted her with a photo of a beat up looking ford with the message ‘happy birthday, can have it shipped to you or you can come get it?’, she was served her eviction notice from the orphanage, and she got a letter.

 

She frowned at the letter, unsure who it could be from.

 

‘ _Hey, kiddo._

_We've been keeping an eye on you, you really have grown, haven't you?_

_Your eighteen now, and this was to be given to you on your eighteenth birthday, just take it to a bank, they'll know what to do._

_We understand why you left. We hated it but understand, so we let you do what you do to do while keeping a close eye on you._

_Please try and come home soon?_

_Love,_

_Aunt Rebekah and aunt Freya’_

 

There was a number at the bottom.

 

Hope was stunned, she had no idea her aunts had kept track of her.

 

She was even more stunned when she took the information to the bank only to find out she was the benefactor of her parent's fortune, which was a little over a hundred thousand.

 

As soon as she got home she called the diner, knowing the girls were working and wouldn't answer their phones.

 

_“Mystic diner, what can I get for you?”_

“Hey, can I speak to Josie and Penelope, please?”

 

Hope cringes when the manager hollered for the girls.

 

“ **Yo** ,”

 

“ _Penelope,” Josie scalded. “You don't even know who it is.”_

 

Hope found herself smiling at the girls. “It's me. Hope.”

_“Oh,” Josie hummed, and Hope knew Penelope was smirking at her. “Yo.”_

 

Hope laughed. “Yo,” She repeated, worrying her lip between her teeth. “If I was to say that I have a car, a map, and too much money to waste, would you meet me at midnight and take off with me.”

 

There was a beat before both Josie and Penelope spoke at the same time. ** _“Yes.”_**

 

“No questioned? You don't wanna know where? How long?”

 

**“You'll be there?” Penelope asked.**

“Yeah,”

 

“ _Well that's all we need.”_

Hope swallowed. “I have a car, one that is more functioning than your jag, but if you put the jag in the garage we can get it back if you want.”

 

“ **Sounds good,”**

**“** _Hope?”_ Josie’s voice has as soft.

 

“Yeah?”

 

_“We've missed you.”_

Hope grinned. “I will see you at midnight.”

 

**“At our place?”**

Hope agreed and hung up, calling Joey straight away.

_“Hey, kiddo.”_

_“_ You got me a _car?”_

“ _Well, I can keep it if you don't want it.” he teased. “You deserve it, kid, and it's reliable, and will do you for wherever you want to go.”_

“Thank you, Joey.”

 

_“I never told you this but you helped me through a lot, Hope. After Gracie, you helped me cope.” Joey said. “I will be forever grateful for that, this is a thank you.”_

“You don't have to thank me,” Hope said, touched by the sentiment. “You helped me, too. I wouldn't be the person I am now without you.”

 

Joey laughed, but then there was a sniff and Hope knew he was tearing up.

 

“I'm going to get the next train to town,”

 

Joey hummed. _“And your girls? I stopped by the diner a few times, they are very sweet.”_

_“_ I'm picking them up,” Hope smiled. “They are coming with me, we are Thelma and Louiseing this shit.”

 

Joey laughed gruffly. “ _Just don't go driving off any cliffs.”_

“I will see you soon, Joey.”

 

Hope got to town just after nine, heading straight for the garage.

 

The big smile on Joey’s face at the sight of her put what anxieties she had to rest.

 

“Happy birthday, kiddo.” He scooped Hope up into his arms, making her laugh. “Big eighteen,”

 

“I feel lighter, somehow.”

 

“That’s freedom,” He said, handing over the keys to the car. “What's your plan?”

 

“Pick the girls up and go,”

 

“Fair plan,” he hummed, “You look nervous.”

 

“What if it's not the same, Joey?” Hope picked at her nails. “We've been talking but it's been a month, things might have changed.”

 

“I spoke to the less scary one, Josie, for a while the other week.” Joey said, and Hope snorted.

 

“Josie only _seems_ less scary.”

 

“They miss you, Hope. And they love you, things are going to be okay.”

 

Hope nodded. “Dad left me money, aunt Rebekah sent me a letter.”

 

Joey nodded with a smile. “I got one, too. A thank you for looking after you.” He said. “They care about you, and I know you think they blame you but they _don't_ they just want you home.”

 

Hope let out a little laugh, of course Rebekah knew about Joey. “I think I will stop in, while we are driving.”

 

“You've been through a lot, Hope, but this? This is the beginnin’ of everythin’, you have those two girls, a mediocre car and nothin’ but time.” Joey smiled brightly. “You make your own destiny from here on out, kid.”

 

Hope smiled. “I'm excited, I don’t know what I'm going to do, or where I will end up.”

 

“And you know you will always have a job here, you're better than all of the guys here, I don't know how I have survived this long without you.”

 

“It is a wonder,” Hope laughed, “I'm getting the girls at midnight, do you need help?”

 

“Your overalls are in your locker.”

 

For some reason that was touching to Hope.

 

She helped Joey with a couple of jobs before she had to head off.

 

“Keep the overalls, so you don't forget me.”

 

“Like I could,” Hope assured, unzipping the overalls and tying them around her waist. “I will keep in touch, Joey.”

 

“Go get your girls, kid,”

 

Hope grinned, hopping into the car, giving Joey one last wave before setting off.

 

She took the stairs two at a time to get to the girls door, knocking and leaning her shoulder against the frame.

 

Penelope answered and Hope grinned. “I may be the outlaw, darlin’, but you're the one stealin' my heart.”

 

Penelope’s face lit up, and she laughed at the quote. “Loser.” she said, stepping forward and taking ahold of Hope’s chin, pulling her in for a kiss.

 

“Oh,” Hope hummed. “Hey,”

 

“Hey,” Penelope grinned, and Hope didn't get the chance to catch her breath because she had an armful of Josie.

 

“We missed you,” Josie whispered against her ear, and before Hope could say the words back she was being kissed again.

 

“Oh, so _this_ is a thing, huh?”

 

“If you're lucky.” Penelope said, a rucksack on her back and a suitcase in her hand.

 

“You ready?”

 

Penelope nodded, and made for the stairs while Josie rushed back inside, emerging with a ukulele.

 

“Now I'm ready.”

 

They stopped by to drop the girls key off at the landlords place, before dropping the Jag at the garage, Joey giving each of them a hug, getting Josie and Penelope to promise they would look after Hope.

 

“You're both sure?” Hope asked, Josie to her right and Penelope behind her. “‘Cause I don't have a plan.”

 

“We're sure.” Penelope assured.

 

“I want to go one place, that's all I have planned.”

 

Josie looked at her curiously.

 

“New Orleans, I want to see my family.”

 

Josie smiled, and Penelope placed a hand on her shoulder.

 

“But I wanna just get out of this town,”

 

“So drive, we will stop in at a diner out of this state and come up with a rough plan.” Penelope offered.

 

“Cali or Utah?”

 

“Cali,” Both Josie and Penelope answered.

 

“Okay,” Hope nodded. “Last chance-”

 

Penelope peeked through the middle, grabbing Hope’s chin and turning her face, shutting her up with a kiss. “Drive, Red.” She whispered, moving to peck Josie on the lips.

 

Josie hummed against Penelope’s lips, smiling sweetly at her when they parted.

 

Hope’s heart swelled as she watched them, her fingers gripping onto the wheel and she nodded.

 

“Come on Flash, let's get you out of here,” Penelope quoted and Hope laughed.

 

“You keep quoting old movies at me, and I might just fall in love with you.” Hope let her head loll to the side to peer at Penelope, who watched her carefully, her eyes scanning her face as she lips hooked up.

 

“Like you haven't already.” it should have sounded cocky, obnoxious, but to Hope it almost sounded like a confession.

 

“You are both movie nerds.” Josie huffed.

 

“Just ‘cause we know more than _just_ horror movies doesn't mean we are movie nerds, Jojo.” Penelope shot back.

 

“Yeah, I'm actually concerned for your mental health, Jos.”

 

“It is not horror movies that have fucked my metal health.”

 

“Yeah, I suppose childhood drama is more to blame.” Hope hummed. “Okay, California here we come.”

 

“Dibs on the music,” Penelope called, and Josie handed back the cord without any arguments.

Hope could feel her anxiety fade more the further she got from the town, a little sigh of relief leaving her lips when she saw the ‘Welcome to California sign’.

 

It was then the almost overwhelming feeling of comfort and calm washed over her as Josie placed a hand on her thigh, her eyes not moving from looking out the window, and Penelope’s fingers tickled the back of her neck.

 

She was _happy_ , and she felt herself relax into the seat, her shoulders uncoiling and one of her hands moving from the wheel and calling on to Josie’s, giving it a little squeeze.

 

This was all she needed, this two girls, this junker of a car, and the ability to go wherever the hell they wanted.

 

 

 


End file.
